


The (After)life of the Party

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of The (After)life of the Party by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (After)life of the Party

Nico di Angelo did not want to be here. Jason had dragged him to this party, with it's fog machine and possibly spiked punch. Nico had grabbed a glass of Sprite and promptly spirited himself to a corner, slinking into the shadows and avoiding Jason, his sister, Hazel, and any of his friends that would try to drag him onto the dance floor. Suddenly, Percy Jackson, the captain of the swimming team and one of Jason's friends, stood up and clanged a spoon wit a loud THWACK against his plastic cup. "Spin the Bottle everyone!" he yelled, with a mischievous grin that made Nico nervous. Jason appeared, grabbing Nico and tugging him forcefully into the growing circle. Nico grudgingly sat down, shooting dirty looks at Percy and Jason.

A red haired girl named Rachel was the first to spin. She flicked her wrist, spinning the bottle (actually an empty can of Coke) in a perfect arc. It landed on Percy, and the two leaned towards each other, exchanging a brush of lips that earned Rachel a sharp look from Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth. Several more people took their turns. Jason's sister Thalia landed on the Amazonian wrestling captain, and an elf-like Latino landed between Nico's sister and her boyfriend, Frank. He promptly exchanged kisses with both of them before sitting back down, a blush covering his caramel skin.

Next was a popular jock named Will Solace, who Nico (totally) didn't have a crush on. Okay, so maybe he thought he was cute, with his shaggy blond hair and abs and adorable smile... Nico snapped out of his daydream about the attractive qualities of Will when he realized everyone was staring at him. Then came the realization that  _Will Solace_ was only a couple of inches away, and he could feel his breath on his skin, and that adorable smile was directed towards  _him_. And then there was the press of lips against his, and then Will leaned back. Nico was suddenly  _very_ happy that Jason made him come.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really badly connected to the song. I had something better but when I started writing it turned into ... Sorry


End file.
